


Date Night

by Lex_of_Gotham



Series: JayDick Flashfic Art Fills [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Schmoop, although Jason's not wearing his hood so he's more of a Red Mask really, jaydick_flashfic: valentine’s crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: My fanart fill for the JayDick Flashfic prompt Valentine's Crime.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I almost didn’t get this done on time. But here’s my contribution to the Valentine’s Crime theme for jaydick-flashfic‘s first week. 
> 
> I’ll be honest with you, I couldn’t come up with anything more creative, so I tried to make up for it by making them really detailed and fulfill some eye candy needs… not sure how successful I was in that regard. Enjoy anyway!
> 
> PS: Decided to finally post this on AO3 too. I swear it was posted on Tumblr on time, haha...


End file.
